


绯红之刃

by mansonbayern



Category: all初晨, edgm, koko - Fandom, kpl, pwp - Fandom, 初晨 - Fandom, 无痕 - Fandom, 浪浪, 阿澈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansonbayern/pseuds/mansonbayern





	绯红之刃

绯红之刃

　　这文是我边等鸡毛打estar边写的，鸡毛这赛季伤我太深，但好歹进季后赛了，五个昏头仔要加油！

　　先说设定，借用了ABO的设定，鸡毛全队除初晨是Omega外全员Alpha，Alpha都是狼族。狼族是天生的雇佣兵，骁勇善战，不知疲倦。alpha需要通过不断地胜利来维持他们生理性的稳定，否则他们会互相残杀。尤其是在没有月色的夜晚，狼族失去了自己的能量，就会完全失控，甚至开始反噬主人，只有一种办法能解决这个问题，那就是主人将自己”献祭”给狼人。但献祭可能会导致主人浑身虚脱而死。

 

　　短打，无后续，看心情写番外。虽然我留了个坑，此文不接受催更。

　　上

　　【又是一场败局。】

　　初晨想。

　　【败局之后，恐怕又是败局。】

　　edgm的骑士们不复以往骁勇，那支狼性之师早已不见了踪影，只剩下死一般的沉默和疲惫。

　　夜色微凉，偶有凉风吹动他们的披风，或有几声鸟鸣，但这些都没能打破这令人压抑的气氛。

　　在另一片天际，暮云缱绻着远山，而月色却迟迟不愿降临。

　　初晨感到害怕，作为这个东部狭小边境国的新领袖，初晨一直努力做那个配得上国民臣服的君主，然而事与愿违，今春短暂的三场大捷后，初晨的队伍就再未尝过一胜。兵败如山倒，六连败后，骑士们再无往日的信心，更不用说去年一往直前、一骑绝尘的气势。他下属的骑士们走在他的身边，他们的举止与往常没有半点不同，但是初晨能明显感觉到这压抑背后狂躁和暴虐的情绪。

　　这一天还是来了。

　　初晨在心中叹了口气，他不是没想过会有这样的事情。从五个人的誓约缔结的那一刻开始，他就接受可能会有这样的一天。父亲说的没错，欲戴其冠，必承其重。为了他的子民，为了edgm的荣耀。

　　身外之痛都是可以恢复的，他不能毁掉edgm的骑士团。分裂骑士团者，就是要毁掉这个国度最后的尊严！他初晨第一个人不能允许！除非从他的尸体上踏过去！

　 【我不知道未来在哪里，我也不知道为什么那么努力，却好像越来越远离我的梦想。神啊，你还会庇佑edgm的孩子吗？】初晨深深叹了口气，做了今天最后一场祷告。与其说是祷告，不如说是自我欺骗

　　【koko。下令停止行军。】初晨鼓起勇气，主动迈出了第一步。

　　仿佛有默契一般，koko没有拒绝，停下脚步，但神情复杂。

　　【你想好了吗？我们可以再等一场的，也许……】

　　【不能等了。】初晨打断道。【现在这个状态，再打一场也是一样的结局，还有可能会让骑士团彻底反噬和毁灭。】

　　【不行，我们不能拿你的身体开玩笑，你根本承受不了这些。】照顾初晨最多的浪浪第一个反对。

　　【不会有事的。】初晨看了一眼浪浪，他面色苍白，声音颤抖，理性正慢慢从骑士团最稳定的一环的身上逃走。【这不是请求，是命令，edgm骑士团，现在我以寄主的身份命令你们，吃掉你们眼前的祭品。】

　　依旧是死一般的寂静，但这寂静后面，是蓄势大发的暴风雨。

　　【动手吧。】初晨摘下头盔，解下披风，脱掉护颈，第一次在骑士团的面前露出腺体。一股浓郁的奶香味登时在密林中弥散开来，仔细分辩，似乎这背后还有几缕很淡的青柠味。【就从你开始，koko。】

　　众人互相看了一眼，似乎在私下用目光商量。但那四人，似乎开始逐渐失去理智。他们的目光逐渐泛起红色，幽暗的密林中开始被象征着屠杀的赤色笼罩着。但初晨没有耐心等下去了，他没法眼睁睁看着骑士团在他面前厮杀。于是他径直走向koko，咬住了他的唇瓣，他的舌头灵巧地舔舐着他细长的轮廓，温柔地卷过每一道褶皱。初晨闭上眼睛，饱满的双唇紧紧地包容着眼前这个年轻的骑士，就像抱住那一丝渺茫的希望一般，稚嫩的双唇企图化作钥匙，一点一点地撬开koko的牙关。

　　koko完全被吓了一跳，浓郁的奶油味是极致的春药，挑逗着他的欲望。初晨沉重的鼻息离他只有一毫米，此时他仿佛在欲海中溺水，他的耳畔是那人渴望而强势的欲求，他的鼻腔里弥散的味道是最醇厚的奶油香味，尽管闭上眼，那人满是春潮的面容却缠绵在他的世界里。koko感到浑身燥热，他快控制不住自己的信息素了！但在失控前，他强忍着即将发狂的神经，用近乎低吼的声音发号施令【实现吧，之前承诺的事情。】

　　TBC

　　中

　　koko的话就如一声炸雷，它划破了周围压抑的空气，惊醒了骑士团内心沉睡已久的野兽。四人也都不再压抑自己的信息素，一阵一阵富有侵略性的信息素冲进初晨的鼻腔。方才一番热吻koko足以让他动情，也足以释放出挑衅起在场所有alpha的信息素。奶油味的信息素很快被alpha更具侵略性的信息压制下去，初晨感觉浑身酥软，再也没有任何一点力气站起来。koko粗暴的解开初晨身上的铠甲，阿澈撕扯这他身上的单衣，无痕熟练地找到他的生殖腔，那里虽然许久未逢甘霖，但到底是四股强烈的信息素，被侵略过的小穴淫荡地一张一合，那里早已决堤，泛滥的春水沾满了他的衣裤。无痕感觉自己身上的血液沸腾，他的双手也许久未被这样的体液如此浸润过，这是一种陌生的味道，陌生且熟悉。熟悉是因为这两年作为君主的初晨与自己每日朝夕相处，陌生是因为他从没想过自己会和初晨沦落到这一步。但理智的懊丧远远压不住欲望的咆哮，他渴望温暖的肉体去释放他暴虐的体液，他渴望一场纯粹的嗜血来证明自己的灵魂，尽管这样的过程在平日的自己看来是肮脏的，是令他不耻的。

　　一向温厚的浪浪也一改往日的平和，他暴躁地啃咬着初晨的脖子，初晨能感受到粗鲁的鼻腔气息凌辱着他的脖颈，仿佛一双粗大的手反复搓揉着他每一个敏感点，他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，他感觉自己思考和感受的能力都在消退，他只能被动地接受者粗暴且撩人的前戏。尽管浪浪的动作并不温柔，但他却用他最后的理智避开充满诱惑的腺体，他在初晨的脖子上布满自己侵略过的痕迹，那一道道凌乱的吻痕就如他胜利的旗帜一样，插满了那一段狭小的区域。

　　阿澈脱去自己身上的衣物，裸露出精壮的胴体和硕大的欲望，他一向是骑士团话最少的一个，却总是默默地团队创造一切机会，他比谁都渴望着胜利，正如他此刻比谁都渴望着释放体内的野兽。他的眼眶通红，绯色的兽欲染红了他原本深棕色的瞳仁。他比方才初晨更具侵略性的回吻那个孩子滚烫宽厚的双唇，许是欲望的催化，初晨的唇色愈发嫣红，几乎仿佛最艳丽的玫瑰，仿佛要滴下血来。欲望充斥着初晨身体的每一处血管，也充斥着阿澈的目光，他越发难分辨眼前，但他知道这是他本性所渴求的东西。他发狠般地啃咬着初晨的嘴唇，粗暴地将舌头深入他的唇齿间侵城掠地。他肆意地席卷着他的他的整个口腔，炙热的气魄将原本就红肿的双唇欺负得越发不成样子。

　　【口腔着实也是性器官啊。】

　　阿澈的声音宛如被魔化的大提琴音，沙哑却低沉，他将早就蓄势待发的欲望深入初晨的嘴中。狼族人硕大的欲望让初晨的嘴唇扩张的生疼，他闷哼地从口腔深处发出喘息，这一切在阿澈听来既是挑衅又是诱惑。他将手伸进初晨的头发，摸着他蓬松的头发，九浅一深地上下抽动。这样的事…这个体位…真是让人难以抗拒啊，很久以前就好想这么做了，真想和他这样做啊，他浅黄色的发色，笑起来弯弯的眉眼，沉静起来过分清秀的模样，真让人戒不掉啊。初晨有些生涩地包容着阿澈的男根，这样的体位他几乎没有尝试过，身体几乎失控的时候做这样的事情个，更是为难。

　　这边阿澈刚有偃旗息鼓的意思，初晨的下体就传来一阵神经被粗鲁刺激的酥麻感。无痕直接咬住了那孩子的龟头，灵活的舌头直接钻进他的马眼。初晨忍不住叫出声来，意识到自己过分被狼性控制的无痕收了收自己的信息素，他的动作少了几分粗暴，多了些技巧和诱惑，他就是肉欲的魔鬼，玩弄着初晨的下体，他湿润的嘴唇抚摸过他每一寸突触，每一次吮吸都让初晨的身体不禁战栗起来。兽族的本质是欲求不满和追求激情，大概是觉得这样的撩拨过分轻描淡写， 无痕将手指探进初晨的后庭，熟练地找到那块突起，深深浅浅富有技巧的挑逗，初晨的鼻尖不满细碎的汗珠，他的口大张着，不停地喘着粗气，他的呻吟越发甜腻，就如他的信息素一样，愈发浓郁，愈发让人招架不住，微微露出粉红的舌头更是充满挑逗的味道。终于，初晨没能招架住无痕经验十足的玩弄，很快在他的口中交代了一次。

　　

 

　　 无痕舔了舔嘴唇，恋恋不舍地从初晨的身体下来。koko把浑身滚烫的初晨整个抱住，他埋在他的胸口，用舌尖挑逗着初晨的乳尖。若是说无痕的动作更加熟练更具有技巧，那么koko则更充满了十足的侵略性，尽管他挑逗的不是最令人血脉喷张的部位，但他的每个动作都如进攻的号角。他的指尖玩弄着初晨的乳头，舌头和嘴唇则从小腹开始对着他又亲又啃。他时而温和，时而粗暴的吮吸让初晨收紧小腹，释放后的下体又很快渐渐勃起。koko转过身，亲吻着初晨的腰部，从背后贴近他的肉体。

　　【想要吗？嗯？】

　　 回答他的只有断断续续的喘息声。koko加重了吮吸的力道，一口含住初晨的耳坠，一面充满暧昧地抚摸着他的脊椎。手指仿如蜻蜓点水一般，从颈部一直滑落到腰窝，又滑向股沟。

　　【想要的话，就告诉我，否则我就这样一直玩弄下去。我可以，这样跟玩一整天呢】koko吻住初晨的脊背，大口大口的热气喷在他敏感的皮肤上，引得他的心里直发痒。下身有股热气要喷薄而出，却难以释放。

　　【唔……】初晨难受地闷哼着，哪知却引来koko更肆无忌惮地撩拨。

　　【不够呢初晨，大声地告诉我，想要吗？嗯？】koko从腰窝一路吻到他的股沟，狠狠地吮吸着他的臀肉，手指则掰开他的臀肉，深入他的生殖腔中狠狠玩弄着他最最敏感的地方。初晨感觉他的体内又涨又痒到麻木，却无法做出什么缓解这种酥麻感的举措。身体被koko玩弄得死死的，只能勉强扭动着腰肢，这在四人看来简直是更进一步的邀约。

　　【啊……嗯……快……快进来，想要……给我……快……快进来……】

　　【好的，我的君主。保证让您体会欲仙欲死的感觉。】koko欢快地抽出手指，宠溺地吻了一口初晨的额头。体内突然地空虚让初晨蜷曲起双腿，这倒是方便了koko的进入。koko掰开初晨紧俏的臀肉，他的肉棒在湿润的小穴摩擦了一阵，这引来了初晨一阵不满地闷哼。在初晨几乎要难以自禁的时候，koko才从背后长驱直入。他整个圈住那个孩子，一手扶着他的敏感的腰部，一手抓住他的下体，从根部抚摸到前段。敏感的下体早已难耐地分泌出透明的粘液，他克制地在初晨的体内抽插着，刻意控制幅度没有太深。

　　【初晨，你吸得真的好紧，里面真的好舒服你知道吗？】

　　初晨根本难以分辨koko说了什么，他只觉得自己对整个世界的所有感官都麻木了，除了下体那一段狭小的空间，仿佛他所有能感知到的神经元都集中在哪里，渴望着被撩拨被玩弄被蹂躏。koko一直掌握着欲擒故纵的节奏，这让初晨在难以自持与压抑中难以自拔，但他很快慷慨地给予了初晨想要的节奏。他加快了频率，他的男根在初晨的腔体中叫弄着，润滑的腔体包裹着他，这是什么样一种感觉呢？就如置身神界，天使们用柔软的羽毛与他嬉戏。koko逐渐放松下来，却没有放肆，他只是加快了节奏，但终究没有增加深度，他没有想过标记初晨。他对初晨充满信任和依赖，一方面是因为初晨着实是个能力出众的君主，在加入edgm骑士团的一年里，他与初晨一同着实打过几场漂亮的战役；另一方面也是感激初晨和老君主的知遇之恩。koko的理智不过在脑海中划过一瞬，很快他的兽欲再次占据头脑，他想释放，他想发泄。他调整角度，抓紧了臀肉，在初晨的体内进行了最后一波的冲刺。很快，koko感觉龟头一阵酥麻，他赶快从初晨的身体里抽出。他的理智慢慢恢复，久违的疲惫尽管回到他的感觉系统里，但他的身体却感受到久违的平静。

　　许是中koko的撩拨太深，初晨依然没能从这种无法满足的状态中缓解出来。细心的浪浪发现了他身体的不适，浪浪抚摸着初晨毛茸茸的脑袋，从紧缩的眉头，吻过他稚嫩的眉眼，微张的嘴唇，小巧的下巴，滚动的喉结……

　　【浪浪……给我……嗯……你也想……对不对……】

　　哪知道初晨的手主动环上了浪浪的腰，而他的手指则把玩着他阴茎的根部，挑逗这他的阴囊。这简直是对一个alpha的挑衅！一向温厚如浪浪也遭不住这般的诱惑。

　　【初晨，你真的在玩火。】

　　浪浪拨开初晨不安分的手指，架起初晨的双腿径直进入了初晨的生殖腔。初晨低吼了一声，他颈部的青筋不安地跳动着，他的双手撑在浪浪的胸口，惹得浪浪浑身酥软，这种举动倒是一种恰到好处的催情。浪浪顶着初晨生殖腔最敏感的一小块，生殖腔便迅速吐露出大口大口的粘液。浪浪感觉自己仿佛在初晨的体内遨游，他的生殖腔柔若无骨，那里太湿太滑，除了温暖和潮湿，别的感觉似乎都被麻痹了，那种令人平静的温暖与潮湿与他身体其他部位的燥热形成巨大的反差。他感觉自己的下体长满了触手，他们肆意地吞噬着，不知足地吮吸着初晨的生殖腔。真是不想醒来这般的快感，这样怎么能够呢？这样怎么能停下来呢？他感觉眼前这个半大的孩子正用他的身体抚慰着他躁动的身体，一如他过去照顾着他一般，充满温情，令人安定。

　　【这样让您舒服吗，我的小君主？】浪浪的声音依旧听起来温柔恬淡，但每个字又带着暴虐的沙哑，正如他的现在的举动，他不似koko那般直接迅捷，但每一下都十分精准地刺激到初晨最敏感的部位。

　　【浪浪……应该也……舒服吧？】初晨的身体战栗起来，他没法说出完整的句子，只觉得自己的眼前有什么光亮聚拢在一起，他看着眼前那个最熟悉的少年的眼睛，他们相识于微时，从他有记忆开始，这个温厚的男人就一直守护在自己的身边。初晨看着浪浪的眼睛，他的眼睛是平静的夜色，一如母亲的抚爱，但此刻那深不见底的瞳孔周围却弥漫着绯色的光，一如他此刻的举动，熟悉中带着危险，但初晨的潜意识里感觉到，浪浪不会伤害他。浪浪会像他过去22年一样，守护在他身边。在眼前的那一束莫名的光亮散作漫天星辰的时候，初晨紧咬住的下体也再浪浪的身上交代了。

　　浪浪的下身涌过一丝暖流，他略微加快了速度，逐渐感觉初晨腔体的吸力越来越大。这个男孩真是该死地诱人！他在自己快要交代的时候从初晨的后庭抽出下体。

　　阿澈在性上一如他在战斗中一样强势且直接，简单地对着初晨的后穴做了扩张后，他便挺身进入了他的生殖腔。没有引诱，没有爱抚，没有试探。他将初晨的双腿架在自己的肩膀上以便更好地抽插。他的举动比koko更加强烈，初晨感觉自己身上的快感一浪接一浪地涌上头顶。方才与浪浪那次水乳交融的性爱已经让他的身体达到了两波高潮，阿澈这般侵城掠地的进攻姿态直接要了他命，这个男人性事上的姿态一如他开战的执行力一般坚决。初晨感觉自己失去了语言的能力，他浑身的肌肉紧绷着，却感受不到半点控制他们的意思，只能机械地配合着阿澈的节奏喘着粗气。两人一前一后的喘息有种别样的野性的味道，兽欲，此刻，只有欲望，没有其他感情的表达，直接兽欲，最直接的兽欲。你听风中，那里有野兽的声音，他们叫嚣着侵略，咆哮着不满，只想释放最暴躁的情绪，只想宣泄最压抑的欲望。

　　阿澈抬起头来，他的眉眼宛如浓墨重彩的画卷，现在那一抹绯红慢慢消逝，眼前那个孩子的五官逐渐模糊，出现一个眉眼清秀的青年，那一刻他有些愣神，回忆如潮水般涌上心头。绯色的影子慢慢不再徘徊于他的双眸之中，他有些失神地看着熟悉而陌生的男孩，两幅面容如叠影般在他的眼前浮现，他强迫自己清醒过来，方才大概是一场梦吧，梦里大概是做了很过分的事情吧。他低下头，理智慢慢进入他的意识，他稳住男孩的眼角，用细如蚊蚋的声音在他耳边低吟。【对不起。】许是说过他的小君主，许是说过那几乎要飘走的叠影。

　　 无痕完成了最后一波冲击。即使他努力克制，眼前那个青涩的五官依然因为疼痛缠在一起。他紧锁眉头，即使他的身体无比渴望着后庭，渴望着后颈体液的味道，渴望着炽热的鲜血。他不敢看初晨的面容，他害怕自己再一次失控，遁入魔道；又害怕自己的理智会苏醒，然后忍不住再次陷入沉沦。

　　真他妈是个烂透了的誓言，真他妈是个烂透了的仪式。无痕收起自己的信息素，理智和可控的感情重新回到他的身体，他想起2年前那一次噬主，那个面若皎月、温润如玉的君主。无痕不敢回想。两年前的落魄的日子，仿佛是别人的故事，却是无痕永远难以释怀的噩梦。

 

　　初晨尚显稚嫩的脸庞逐渐失去血色，他的唇色逐渐淡去，他的表情很是平静，似乎很是坦然接受一切结局，即使是将自己最后一丝灵魂献祭出去。在失去意识前的最后一刻，他似乎能感受到后颈被狠狠吮吸住，同时又有酸涩却温暖的体液注入到自己的身体中。

　　【对不起，答应你的事情，我们还是做不到呢。】恢复理智的koko第一个褪去眼中的绯色，他默默地说着，仿佛有人能听到一样。【因为初晨，是我们所有人的宝贝啊。】

　　【可是这样，某种意义上也做到了不是。】阿澈说。edgm的骑士们也慢慢恢复了意识，当初缔结的约定已成为他们的本能，即使失去意识，即使失去理智，在最后一秒也会记得做到。【永远别告诉他真相，他已经没有更多精力去承受那么多悲伤了。】

　　【永远别告诉他。像父辈一样照拂他，就如我们曾经做那样。】无痕解下自己的披风，温柔地给他盖上。

　　【走吧，打好下一站，守护他。能赢。】浪浪背起沉睡的孩子，就像过去一样。

　　【能赢。今天是个例外，这样的事情，别再发生了。】koko拿起盾向密林深处前进。

 

　　初晨恢复意识的时候，发现自己伏在浪浪宽厚的背上，身上的伤口都被仔细地处理过，他的身上系着无痕深蓝色的披风。而他的队伍，依旧与过去一样，koko站在队伍的最前面，阿澈负责殿后，他的身边永远有浪浪的保护，无痕是他最后一道屏障。这一切是如此熟悉，仿佛几个小时前的事情从没发生过一样。

　　夜色早已褪去，一抹微光透过。是希望吗？还是神灵没有背弃他的约定。远远望去，银龙山依旧被沉沉积雪覆盖。

　　龙骑士的炮弹、地狱来的烈火、冰雪中的战士、嗜血的机甲、鬼谷子的造化，会越过千重万难最后捧起银龙杯吗？初晨不知道，但明明之中他却看到远处昏暗的天际有一丝微光。

　　是幻觉吗？初晨揉了揉眼睛，决心放下这些当下之外的思绪。

　　下一战应是e星了吧。

　　THE END

　　

　 这个人真的懒得开坑，直接剧透，这四个人真的就是为了整个团队能好好地才乖乖上车的。作为edgm君主的ck其实喜欢的是e星的橘子，并且背着老父亲pigheng跟他成结了，后来e星站上东部之巅迎战西部的hero，作为君主cat骑士的橘子在这次战斗中失踪，一说战死，但至今没找到尸体。橘子在战前就知道自己可能回不来，就找到koko等骑士团成员，让他们帮自己好好照顾初晨，并且让koko取下自己的血液样本并注入初晨的腺体内这样就能化解之前结成的节，也变相让初晨在情感和身体上忘记自己。其实橘子没死，而是成为了西方世界逐日之灵XQ部落的暗夜之灵，他永远只能在暗处行动，在完不成自己使命之前，无法见到从前的任何人。这个故事里，koko并没有给初晨注入橘子的血，他只是从血液中提取了信息素标记了初晨。（感觉这里的逻辑有bug)

　　再讲其他四个人的故事吧。

　 痕总以前跟着辰鬼，然后也把辰鬼操了，然后流浪了好几年，是ck的爸爸pigheng把他接过来的

　　痕总没来鸡毛前，那个位置是阿楚，就是阿澈的哥哥，也是阿澈暗恋的那个人，而且阿楚到死都不知道自己的弟弟喜欢自己。阿澈宁可用自己的命去换阿楚，但最后一刻，阿楚还是给他当了那一刀。从此阿澈的心死了。

　　浪浪是从小守护ck的骑士，一直习惯照顾初晨，每次出征，浪浪永远是最值得信赖的一环。

　　koko是异域的一个智囊，但他之前的君主没法赏识，是pigheng在一次出访的时候把他带回来的，pigheng非常信任koko，虽然koko和骑士团磨合很差，但他是团队的核心和头脑

　　我真的懒得写了OTL

　　


End file.
